Anastacius de Alger Obelia
Anastacius de Alger Obelia was the Crown Prince of Obelian Empire before he was “killed“ by his brother, Claude de Alger Obelia. He is Jennette Margarita's biological father. He was revealed as the black-haired man in chapter 59 Personality Before his death, Anastacius was a cold-hearted and ruthless individual who always regarded Claude with open disdain, going as far as sleeping with his younger brother’s fiancé, Penelope, and casting him a mocking smile when Claude found the two in bed together. His cruel nature was further demonstrated when Anastacius killed Claude’s mother with no remorse, and even attempting to kill his own younger brother but the latter murdered him before he was able to. Despite his dismissive and condescending attitude towards Claude, Anastacius was aware of Claude's powerful mana and set out to create a child with a mana more powerful than Claude’s, highlighting his superiority complex towards his brother. After his death, Anastacius adopted another personality that he shows when around other people, particularly Jennette and Athanasia but drops it in the company of Roger Alpheus, Jennette's guardian. He comes across as laidback and nonchalant at times, simply shrugging after stumbling upon Jennette with her jewel blue eyes closed. Instead, he puts the blame on Roger for not keeping her in line enough after finding out her identity as royalty. He has also shown to have a rather vulgar mouth much to Roger’s dismay who appears to be offended by Anastacius’ strong use of vocabulary. When using his alter personality, Anastacius displays a kind and almost father-like demeanor towards Jennette, promising to keep her secrets to emphasise his trustworthiness. Even after finding out about the secret of Jennette's royal bloodline he promises to tell no one, leaving his daughter relieved and trusting of him. However, despite his kindness, Athanasia remains skeptical of him and even catches a glimpse of his true personality shining through when she states ‘he had a cold expression' when Jennette was looking away from him during the two cousins' secret outing. At the core, Anastacius is an expert manipulator, taking advantage of his daughter‘s naivety for his own plans to get to Claude. Appearance Anastacius has short, straight blonde hair with a neatly parting right fringe that fall over his eyes while the left side of his hair is tidied back with the rest of his hair. Like the rest of his relatives he has jewel blue eyes, a signature feature belonging only to the royal family. After somehow being revived from his death, Anastacius disguises his appearances to cover up his identity as the former emperor, altering his hair from blonde to black though still maintaining the same hairstyle. Like his hair, his prominent jewel blue eyes have been changed to black though sometimes they reflect jewel blue when exposed to light. His black hair and eyes fade back to their original colour when his magic wears off, suggesting he can only maintain his disguise for a certain amount of time before reverting to his true appearance. Throughout the story, Anastacius is seen sporting many different outfits typically worn by the nobility. He often goes for darker colours such as grey, purple and black though sometimes he will be seen wearing brighter colours such as light red and white. Biography As the eldest child, Anastacius had his father’s attention and the favour of the court as the crown prince while his younger brother was left to the side. Looking down on his brother, the crown prince welcomed his brother’s fiancée who attempted to seduce him as a ticket to a better life. Claude caught the two in bed together and Anastacius mocks him, grabbing him causing Claude to withdraw roughly from him. Ever since that incident, Claude lost all hope in his family and proved as a catalyst that would eventually lead to the events of his younger brother overthrowing him. Once becoming emperor, Anastacius decided to make Claude suffer further and killed his mother, it is unknown if the two brothers share the same mother meaning there was a possibility Anastacius had killed his own mother. He even attempted to murder his own brother, but was killed by Claude before he was even able to. Before his death, Anastacius used Penelope in an experiment, making her pregnant artificially with his child born from black magic to create a child with a stronger mana than Claude’s. And thus, Jennette, Anastacius and Penelope’s daughter was born with the latter dying from childbirth. Anastacius was later seen again at Athanasia’s debut though his identity at the time remained unknown. He was seen in the distance from Athanasia’s perspective chatting with Roger Alpheus, the two made eye contact for a split moment before the crowd diverted Athy’s attention and then he was gone. Athanasia swore she saw jewel eyes for a split second coming from the mysterious stranger, leaving her confused. After Claude and Athy exit the debut party together, Anastacius watches the kingdom from the roof, musing to himself that things have gotten ‘interesting.’ When Jennette gets separated from Ijekiel during their outing, Anastacius approaches the girl while she was picking out a gift much to her surprise who never had a stranger start a conversation with her before. Anastacius points out the gift must be for someone special due to how much time and care Jennette put into choosing a gift. Noting that he's a stranger, Jennette proudly states the gift is for her younger sister. Anastacius picks a blue cut sapphire ribbon, highlighting the remarkable workmanship and states if the younger sister had 'jewel like blue eyes' like Jennette then she would surely love the gift much to Jennette's awe, completely unaware that Anastacius secretly cursed the ribbon. Anastacius tells Jennette she must really favour her sister since she was picking a very meaningful gift who in turn replies that Athanasia told her she didn't dislike Jennette but then adds on that her father was a scary man. Anastacius asks if her father was a severe man to which she quickly denies and tells him he's very attentive but the two had been separated for a long time. Jennette is then interrupted by a snicker from Anastacius which leaves her to wonder if she was mishearing things. Anastacius meets Jennette again in chapter 57 while she was secretly roaming the town with Athanasia who was currently in hiding from her father and the law. His appearance takes Athanasia by surprise, thinking Anastacius was her dad for a moment due to their similarities. Anastacius inquires if Athanasia was the sister Jennette had been talking about, leaving Jennette completely flustered not knowing how to respond. Once clearing up the misunderstanding, some young girls bump into Athanasia and she almost falls over, Anastacius dodges out of the way to avoid making contact with her. Anastacius feigns innocence by quickly changing the topic of the conversation to the direction the young girls were heading, increasing Athanasia's growing suspicions of him. The three head to the handcraft shop where Jennette apologised for making Anastacius lie, the latter assures her telling her it is fine and that he himself was not supposed to be here much to Jennette's shock. Anastacius offered the both of them to keep each other's secret and the two make a pinky promise to Jennette's delight as she never made a pinky promise before. After making the pinky promise, Jennette confesses to Anastacius for some reason she feels close to him and he reminded her of Claude. Anastacius asks if he resembled her father — remembering Claude's terrifying glare she replies he doesn't resemble him in the slightest. While looking away, Anastacius glanced down at Jennette with a cold gaze similarly to Claude which didn't go unnoticed by Athanasia who suddenly steps in telling Jennette they should look elsewhere. As the day ended, the two cousins thanked Anastacius for guiding the way and while leaving, Athanasia glances at him one last time over her shoulder, noting to herself that it may have been due to his black hair but he looked a little bit like Lucas. ￼At the Alpheus mansion Jennette hears yelling from the library, she gets up to investigate where she comes across Anastacius getting nagged by Roger for going out. Anastacius appearance in her house leaves Jennette speechless as Roger explains Anastacius was an acquaintance of his who was going to be staying at their house for a short while. Realising she was only in her pyjamas in front of a guest, she quickly leaves but is left worried, wondering if Anastacius is going to tell her secret outing to Roger. Once Jennette left the room, Anastacius teases Roger if it was 'his fault' of his sudden appearance to his daughter, Roger responds that it could not be undone but as Jennette was a highly intelligent child there was no doubt she would constantly be reminded of Claude when seeing Anastacius. Anastacius replies he has no intentions of revealing his identity to his daughter as he would gain nothing from it and was co-operating with Roger's 'simple' plan as it had its usefulness. Anastacius subtle insult left Roger feeling offended about his plan being called 'simple'. During their conversation it was revealed Anastacius approached Roger at Athanasia's debut party to thank him for taking care of his daughter, much to Roger's utter astonishment who was shocked to see Anastacius still alive. Feeling threatened by Anastacius’ presence, Roger thinks to himself he should have Anastacius removed, Anastacius interrupts his thoughts telling him that Roger shouldn’t judge a book by its cover but when looking at the latter, Anastacius tells him he doesn’t think that’s necessarily true. Roger plays dumb, telling him he doesn’t understand. Anastacius replies that he was in fact complimenting him, comparing the white tea he was drinking to Roger. Roger ends the conversation, saying that it was getting late and Anastacius should return home for the night. A few days later, Jennette spies on Anastacius curiously outside his room but is afraid to approach him as Roger warned she should not be talking to strangers. Anastacius breaks the silence inquiring if his presence made Jennette uncomfortable. Jennette denies it, saying she was on her way to garden and Anastacius asks if she could show him around in which she obliges. As the two wander the garden together, Anastacius comments Roger must dote on Jennette a lot as she is rarely let out of the house, insinuating he knew she in fact snuck out in secret. Anastacius reassures her once again that it will remain a secret much to her relief. At the end of chapter 60, Anastacius comes across Jennette waking up with her jewel blue eyes revealed after using magic for a long to hide them while talking with Athanasia. Realising that she's been caught, Jennette dashes out of the room covering her eyes and Anastacius simply shrugs in response. Jennette follows him in secret, wondering how to approach the issue which doesn't go unnoticed by Anastacius as he approaches her, kneeling down on one leg in a fatherly manner to appear less intimidating. He confronts Jennette on her truth birth as a member of the royal bloodline, leaving her frozen terrified. Anastacius comforts her, telling her it was already their third secret he was keeping and there was nothing to worry about, making her cry in relief and trusting of him to keep her secrets. However, their meeting was secretly being watched by Athanasia hiding behind a tree finding Anastacius extremely suspicious. He plays a more prominent role in season 2 after Claude loses his memory. Relationships Claude de Alger Obelia Claude de Alger Obelia is Anastacius's brother. Anastacius had always regarded his gifted and talented little brother as an annoyance. Because of this, he used Penelope and when he became the emperor, he killed Claude's mother and even tried to kill Claude using black magic, in which he failed. But since he was always wary of Claude's stronger mana, he left a legacy (Jennette) and revived using black magic. Penelope Judith Jennette Margarita Athanasia de Alger Obelia Roger Alpheus He looks down on Roger, doesn't take him seriously, easily irritated by him, and calls his plans simple. Trivia * His name, Anastacius is derived from the Greek ἀνάστασις (anastasis) meaning "resurrection". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anast Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Characters